


The Unity Ball

by kayxpc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry 8th Year, Fighting, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, drarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Eighth year drarry goes to a ball.





	

* * *

Harry hadn't meant to, really. He really hadn't meant to. 

 

Ever since McGonagall announced the Unity Ball a month ago Hermione hadn't shut up about it. She went on and on about how wonderful an idea it was and they were even subject to discussions about bloody dresses. Hermione would say that the three of them need a little fun, that they deserve it after everything. 

 

Harry didn't feel right about having fun. The war was a little over a year ago and they lost so many people. For a long time Harry never thought he'd feel real happiness again. 

 

He'd be lying if he said it didn't still keep him up at night. If he didn't still wake up in a cold sweat  after a nightmare. Being around Ron and Hermione helped, but not nearly as much as he thought it would. They reminded him of when they were on the hunt for Horcruxes, and he couldn't think about that. It's a struggle every single day, for all of them. Harry figures they all need a little time. This ball might very well be the best thing that happened to any of them in a long time. 

 

Ginny and Hermione drug Ron and him along to Hogsmead for the day. Harry tried to escape (earning a scowl over Ginny's shoulder from Ron) by saying he already had robes, from Bill and Fleurs wedding. Ginny promptly told him to shut it and wouldn't even let Ron open his mouth.

So here they were, trudging through at least four inches of fresh snow. The girls purchased dresses they kept hidden from them. Hermione told Ron he couldn't see because it's bad luck. Ron mumbled something about this not being their wedding day, Hermione blushed. Ginny and Harry were going as friends. He could never express how grateful he is for her understanding. After the war he wasn't in the right place for a relationship, and a year later they were still good friends, no lingering awkwardness. 

Ron finally managed a decent pair of dress robes compared to the monstrosity his mother sent for the Yule Ball. Harry tagged along for everything, handing out opinions when they were requested. 

 

They sat in a corner booth of The Three Broomsticks and drank all of the hot cocoa they could. Harry experimentally wiggled his toes inside boots, half surprised they were still hanging on in this chill. 

"So," Hermione pulled her jumper sleeves down over her hands, "guess who Neville is taking." Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "Uh Luna?" The girls giggled at something obvious to everyone but them. "Susan." Ginny was still giggling at the Luna remark. "That's great!" Harry said. Ron nodded his agreement. "So who is Luna going with?" Hermione shrugged. "I invited her to come along with us, after all only Ron and I are a couple in this group, but you know Luna. She likes to do her own thing. Harry thought fondly of Slughorns party two years ago, Luna deserves the world. 

 

_The dance  
_

After many, _many_ corrections to their wardrobes, they all headed down to the Great Hall. "She's looks amazing doesn't she?" Ron gushed to Harry, glancing at Hermione from the side. She blushed. "Of course she does." She wore a rose red gown, with sleeves in red lace that stretched down her arms and looped a string around her middle finger elegantly. She looked stunning. 

 

 "You look great as well, if it isn't obvious." Ginny smiled and said thank you. She wore a short black dress that accentuated her long legs, and her hair in a high ponytail that exposed her flawless neckline. She looks edgy, dangerous, completely _Ginny._

 

The Great Hall glittered like fresh snowfall. Real flurries fell above and dissapated before they reached the crowd.

You could still pick out groups of people who stayed near their housemates, but for the most part everyone was just trying to have fun. The music was loud, and another time Harry would have preferred it a bit lower, but he loved the way it sounds. The music pulses through him, it feels like his blood is buzzing. 

Pansy Parkinson had swept Ginny onto the dance floor and no one but Ron was all that surprised. Harry knew Ron would explain that he just tries to avoid the thought of Ginny with _anyone_ whenever possible. 

Hermione and Ron dance, slow, fast, silly, they're laughing and Harry can't stop smiling. _They_ deserveeverything that makes them happy. They've been with him through things no one else would ever understand, not in the same way. 

So like he said, he hadn't meant it. He spotted Draco after they arrived, escorting Pansy. He was wearing a tux again. Harry thought it was weird how he wore muggle tuxes even though his family is so traditional. Then he realizes he's staring at him and before he can look away Malfoy meets his eye. Harrys heart thuds stupidly in his chest. They're on opposite ends of the room but Harry worries he can hear it. 

Draco leans over to say something to Zabini and then a few long strides lead him out of the room. 

Harry tried to stop himself. Malfoy is not his concern, not anymore. Voldemort is gone and evil put to bed and what not. So why was he passing the exit to the Great Hall?Harrys heart beat fast, hands feeling a bit clammy. He knows Draco can hear his footsteps. He disappears around the corner and Harry speeds up. 

Draco flattens himself against the wall as he gets closer. Potter walks right past him, a long turn around the corner leaving Draco in the shadows of his vision. 

"What do you want?" Draco demands and Potter jumps and turns back around quickly, hand inside his robe. Draco smirks a little, god he's jumpy. 

"What are you doing?" He asks, hands relaxing only a little as he stops in front of him. 

"I don't think that's any of your damn business is it Potter?" Malfoy spits his name out like a seed he just found in a grape. 

"I'm making it my business." He says plainly, like he has any right to demand answers from him. 

"You sure do think highly of yourself don't you Scarhead?" Draco leans his shoulders back against the wall, arms crossed.

"You're one to talk you cocked up son of-" 

"Well!" Draco interrupts loudly. "As much of a pleasure this has been Potter I think I'll be going now." He pushes off the wall and Harry instinctively steps back. Draco snickers and turns away. 

"Hold on just a fucking second!" Harry grabs his arm and wrenches him in place. Draco pushed his shoulders hard, making Harry slam into the opposite wall. Draco puts a hand next to Harry's head and gets in his face. 

Harrys eyes water, his head feels like it's been hit with a cinder block. He pants. "Don't fucking touch me." Draco almost whispers. Harry knows it's a threat, a promise. He knows he shouldn't, but he does anyways. 

"Or what?" He puts a hand on Draco's chest and pushes him away. Draco stumbles, and then his fist connects with Harry's jaw. 

It feels natural. Fighting with him like this, this will never change. Harry knows his blood is buzzing now. He falls against the wall again, clutching his face. His magic thrums in his fingertips as he draws blood. He goes for Draco, hands on his shoulders, guiding him to a wall so he can kill him. Except when Draco's head bounces off the wall and his hair falls in his eyes and his lips part all Harry wants to do is _kiss_ him. His is hands are gripping at his shoulders hard. Draco eyes dart over him rapidly. Harry kisses him. 

It almost feels like a punch. They kiss hard, teeth bumping, bitting, it's gritty and _real_. 

"I hate -fuck- I fucking hate you." Draco whispers between kisses. 

"I know," Harry says back.

 

Somehow, they make it to the dungeons. Harry barely registers he's crossing enemy lines here, figuratively speaking. 

Draco pushed his through the door, Harry stumbles and tries to find his lips once more. Draco pushes him back, "clothes, clothes off now." He sounds the slightest bit unsure, but ever demanding as he rips his jacket off. Harry discards his robes and they're both very naked. Draco looks up and down at him, eyes locking on his hard cock. "Fuck." 

"Fuck is right," Harry agrees, his own eyes taking in Draco's seemingly perfect body. He's pale obviously, but more than Harry ever imagined. His arms are wiry and his body is covered in lithe muscles from practice. His erection is flat against his stomach, and Harry can't think of a word other than pretty. It's flushed a light pink, long and visibly smooth. "Come here." 

They're kissing in one step, bodies pushed against each other hungrily. Draco moves his leg out more and pushes Harry down onto his bed. Either leg is on each side of Harry, erections grinding pleasantly, Draco kisses his neck. Harry runs his fingernails lightly against his back, into his hair and Draco actually sighs at the sensation. 

His hand reaches for the bedside table and fumbled in the top drawer blindly. Harry hears what he knows is lube and shivers in anticipation. 

"Have you ever?" Draco barely says it against Harry's chest. He kisses between nipples, flicking his tongue over a delectable pink one. 

"No- I mean uh no." 

Draco gets harder, if that's humanly possible. "Fuck, me either." 

Neither say anything for a beat. Harry grabs the hair at the nape of his neck and pulls him into a kiss. He pushes up against Draco and they both moan. 

"I'm gonna..." Draco begins. 

"Yes," Harry breathes, "please." 

He traces Harry's rim lightly, enjoying Harry's writhing. Then he pushes two fingers in slowly, watching his chest expand so hard  he can see his skin stretched taut over his rib cage. "Harry?" 

Harry grins. "That's new." 

Draco rolls his eyes and pumps his fingers, "so is that."

"Fuck, yes that is definitely new."

"Does it hurt?" 

"Not anymore."

Draco eases another finger inside of him. Harry grips at his biceps, surely leaving bruises. 

"Does it-" 

"Fuck, it's not enough. I need—uh..."

Draco smirks up at him and Harry feels the insane yet familiar urge to knock his perfect teeth in. 

He hauls Draco up again, kissing him as a distraction. His fingers curl around Draco's cock, pulling slowly. Draco's forehead rests on his own as he tries to catch his breath. "Bastard." 

"Fuck me," harry pulls harder and Draco replies "gladly." 

The first inch is the hardest, pushing past Harry's tight ring. Draco thought he might burst. After that it was phenomenal, he hadn't even thrust yet and Harry was _undone._

"Are you..?" Draco grips at Harry's shoulders. Harry has his eyes squeezed shut, hands grasping anything they can reach. His lips part and he's whimpering nearly inaudibly. 

"Since when do you care so much?"

"Well I don't want to hurt you, you prat."

"Since when?" Harry asks incredulously. 

"Forever! I've never really wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to make you feel what I was feeling." 

"Rage? Trust me I feel it too." 

"Desire." Draco kisses him again. He nearly pulls out before slamming back in. Harry's mouth opens against his own and he echos "desire." 

Draco doesn't know how he lasts more than a few thrusts. Harry Potter is writhing, moaning, _begging_  underneath him. It's everything he's every wanted. 

Harry has never felt so full, so complete in his life. Everything but the feeling of Draco, the sound of Draco, the taste of him fades away. Draco fucks him so hard the headboard slams against the wall and the four poster creaks, and he can't get enough. Draco runs a palm down Harry's chest, grabbing his cock. His hips jerk involuntarily and he moans brokenly. "Draco." 

He almost didn't catch it. He slowed his thrusts. "Hmmm?" He grinds into Harry's prostate consistently. Harry opens his eyes. Draco gives a sharp tug.  

"Draco."  

Draco comes hard, body flush with Harry's as Harry comes between them. The knowledge that Draco was coming inside of him made Harry loose his everloving mind. 

Draco pants on top of him, heavier than he looks. When he pulls out Harry instantly feels bereaved. Draco muttered a spell and then snaked a hand over his stomach. 

"What're you-" 

"Shut it Potter." He kisses his shoulder blade and brings them closer together. 

Harry wants to say something else but the warmth of Draco against him makes him dizzy. Sleep tugs at his eyelids until they flutter shut, a smile still on his face. 


End file.
